Just Beneath The Surface
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: The conversion into a monster.Please Read &Review


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsflesh Trilogy.I wish I did though.**

**It's pure genius.**

**So I decided to give this a try. I figured that the Newsflesh Trilogy could use more love on this website. Anyone who is willing to beta a Shaun x OC romance story. Please message me. **

**Please Read & Review**

**Just Beneath The Surface ****By****Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Oneshot: Just Beneath The Surface.**

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see**__**  
><strong>__**I keep it caged but I can't control it**__**  
><strong>__**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**__**  
><strong>__**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**__****_

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**__**  
><strong>__**It comes awake and I can't control it**__**  
><strong>__**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**__**  
><strong>__**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**__****_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__****_

_**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I, I feel like a monster**__****_

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**__**  
><strong>__**I keep it caged but I can't control it**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**__**  
><strong>__**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**__****_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__****_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I, I feel like a monster**__****_

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**__**  
><strong>__**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**__**  
><strong>__**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**__****_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__****_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I've gotta lose control, he something radical**__**  
><strong>__**I must confess that I feel like a monster**__****_

_**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>__**I, I feel like a monster**__**  
><strong>_

_**-Monster by Skillet**_

**One of the most important things tha****t Irwin had to know was, when to be smart and when not to be an idiot riding on pure stupidity.**

**That's how most things ended up starting with an idiot who had decided that they shouldn't use their head. Although this situation wasn't as bad as the dumbasses who were responsible for Kellis-Amberlee, no that was worse than the situation that twenty-three year old, Georgette Ann Walsh seemed to find herself in.**

**Georgette Ann Walsh, aka. Annie Walsh suddenly found herself wishing that she had listened to her mother and became a Fictional like her mother had wanted. She could hear now. **

"**It's all fun and games to poke a zombie with a stick, until it decides that it wants to take a chunk out of your arm. After all look what happened."**

**Her mother used to nag her for hours about wanting to become an Irwin like her father. But Ann just wanted to become an Irwin. After all it looked so cool and fun, dangerous, but fun. That's what made being an Irwin so exciting, the thrill.**

**Though now Ann regretted her decision as she stared at the blinking red light on the field testing kit. **

**It was only a matter of time until the CDC decides to arrive to blow her brains to pieces. Such a lovely thought.**

**Ann had managed to get surrounded by a hoard in Santa Cruz; resulting in her getting bit, though she had managed to slip by them. How in the hell she did it she couldn't recall. It didn't even register in her brain that she had gotten bit. She had been so happy to get away. It wasn't until she was in the safety of her van, that she had even noticed the bite on her wrist.**

**That was one of the tell-tale signs of conversion taking place. The ability to feel pain disappearing.**

**Ann moved over to upload the video feed she had gotten of her last and final trip. Then reaching over to make sure the cameras were on live.**

**Ann let a sigh escape her lips.**

"**My name is Georgette Ann Walsh and if you're watching this I'm in conversion. So mom you were right. I'd never thought that I would ever say that. It's a strange thing to know that in just a few minutes that you're going to have your life ripped away. Though I was dead the moment I got bit."**

**Ann reached over and grabbed her gun.**

"**I was always told that in training if you're dumb enough to get bit do the world a favor and put a bullet in your brain. Harsh… but true."**

**Ann could feel the virus moving in her veins to wake the monster inside waiting just beneath the surface.**

"**Who am I?" She found herself asking **

**She looked at the gun in her hand and reached up and pulled the trigger with a loud BANG.**


End file.
